The Dragon Finders
by EnterTheTao
Summary: A literary masterpiece. One-shot.


The Dragon Finders

3/22/12

Once upon a time a wood elf named Kyle was just walking around Skyrim. Then he found an argonian and a kajiit fighting a giant. They were having a hard time so I took out my bow and shoot it and killed it. Then I walked over there and they said "thanks"."What are your names", said Kyle. Turner and Matthew, the argonian is Turner and the kajiit is Matthew. Then I asked them if they have seen a dragon named Aldiun. "No, but I know were to find Aldiun", said Matthew. "Were", asked Kyle. In Sovengarde, but the only way to get there is by a dragon. Then I said to Turner hey I recognize you, you were at Helgen when the dragon attacked. "Yes", said Turner, we both were. Luckily we got out of there together. Then Turner asked Kyle if you were dragonborn and he said yes. Then Matthew says then we all must be dragonborn. "Hey lets go to High Horothgor", said Kyle. "Ok", said Matthew. "Lets go" said Turner. When we got to Ivorstead we were about to walk up the stairs and this Redguard said "are you about to go to High Horothgor" and all of us at the same time said "yes". You know there are 3,000 steps. "Oh wow" said Turner! "Well we better go" said Matthew. We were about to get there and a Frost Troll stopped us then we killed it pretty easily. We got there and we opened the door and these people with robes on said "hello". We said hello back. Then Turner said " do you know about Aldiun" and he said yes, but the only way to find him is by a dragon. We know! We all said. "We need the Elder Scroll", said Kyle. Here I have it and I will give it to you said the Greybeards. All you have to do is open it and you will learn the legendary shout that Talos used to send Aldiun back in time. Then he gave each all 3 of us an Elder Scroll. Then at the same time we opened it. Then we saw 3 orcs fighting Aldiun. Then Aldiun was sent back in time. Then the Elder Scrolls closed and we learned the legendary shout Dragonrend. Dragonrend doesn't kill dragons. It just makes them land. Then we left and went to Whiterun. Then we went to Dragonsreach which is in Whiterun. Dragonsreach is were the Jarls palace is. The reason the palace is called Dragonsreach is because the old Jarl's enemy was a dragon. He trapped it and then killed it there. You will find its head above the Jarl's throne. A Jarl is like a king. Then we asked Jarl Balgrif the Great if we could trap a dragon in The Great Porch of Dragonsreach. Then he said yes. Then all of the Whiterun guards, Kyle, Matthew, and Turner got ready to make the dragon land on the Great Porch. Then Turner said the only dragon that could tell us how to get to Sovengarde is Ohahviing Aldiun's chief general he is also an Elder Dragon. Hey Turner said Matthew yeah be quiet and cut to the chase jeez you talk to much gosh. Ok chill out. Alright just get back to the story said Kyle. Both of you all talk too much. Ok fine. All you have to do is use the shout called Call a Dragon. Ok said Matthew has anybody learned Call a Dragon. Then Turner said don't worry cause I know you always do that, I know the shout. Then use it idiot said Kyle. ALRIGHT take a chill pill. Sounds like you need to said Matthew. Just use it and ignore this idiot said Kyle. Then he used it we all heard Ohahviing shout. Then Kyle yelled I'll lore him over to the trap. Then Ohahviing landed and stepped on a guard. Then Turner saw Matthew fall when Ohahviing landed and Turner laughed. Then I yelled put down the trap and Matthew put it down and Ohahviing was trapped. Then Turner yelled good job to everyone. Then Turner and I started to interrogate Ohahviing. We asked him if he knows were Aldiun is and he said yes but the only way I could tell you is by untrapping me. Then a guard said no don't do it. Then I told Matthew to untrap him. Then I asked if he would tell me now and he said sure get on my back and I'll fly you and your punie friends too. When we got there Ohahviing said well I can't do much anymore besides say goodluck. He took us to this place called Skuldofn. Then we saw a lot drogors. We killed them and went on. Then we saw a Drogor Deathlord it was hard but we killed it. Then we saw a dragon priest put a staff on altar and he heard us and took the staff and started using it and he shot fire balls at us. We ran for cover. Then Kyle came up with a plan. Then Matthew asked what the plan was. Then Kyle said hold on. Alright I'll use Unrelinting Force. Then Matthew and Turner would charge and hit him with their swords and would stay back and shoot it with my bow. Ok said Kyle. Sounds like a plan said Turner. Then I hit it with the shout and then Matthew yelled charge. Then we killed it and we took the staff. Then Matthew put the staff on the altar. Then all of sudden we were at Sovengarde. We were walking around and all of sudden Aldiun landed and he said you will never defeat me. Then he started flying around. Then Turner yelled use Dragonrend. Then Matthew hit Aldiun with it. He landed and we started hitting it then Turner thought Aldiun flew off so he thought he could heal. Then he turned his back to Aldiun and Aldiun opened his mouth to eat him then Kyle yelled Turner watch out. The Matthew jumped out of nowhere and jumped on its head and slicing him. Then he sliced his head off. Then Matthew jumped off and Turner said thanks for saving my life. Then Kyle said oh ok I don't get a thank you for informing Matthew that you were about to die. Sorry Turner said. You better be said Kyle. Then all of sudden we were back in Skyrim. And all of Tamriel lived happily ever after.

THE END! (;


End file.
